


Loved, Needed, Wanted

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art imitates life, life imitates art, yin needs yang, yadda yadda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved, Needed, Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I had a strange bunny jumping the plot bunny cue, dragging this old WIP along and its eyes were so darned pleading that I just couldn't say no *g*
> 
> This story is for a very special lady, who has been an inspiration since I got into Stargate and to my surprise, I couldn't shake her when I got into Sentinel *g* - Aly? Hope this can cheer you up just a little bit

"Jack?" Daniel eyed the other man warily.

"Ye-es?" Jack walked around the bed to his side, putting a bottle on the night table, trying to look as if it was something he did every night. Daniel knew better, of course. He knew Jack's habits as well as the older man knew his.

"I thought you bought that bottle for spicing up our coffee..." Daniel licked his lips. Booze before bed wasn't their normal way of things. Sex, yes, definitely, thank you very much, but booze?

"Just..." Jack turned around and stopped for a moment, his smile widening a little. His brown eyes, almost black in the low lighting, swept up and down Daniel's body, hidden only under a thick, white sheet. Well, hidden might be a strong word. Daniel would like to see anyone in enough control of their bodies to *not* react to that burning look and imitate a nice camping trip.

Jack's eyebrows rose as one then he closed his eyes, shaking his head a bit, as if he was trying to get out of a daze. "Lie back, Daniel, close your eyes and be a good little linguist and keep them closed. Unless you want the blindfold."

Daniel's own eyebrow came up; a snigger escaping him as he blatantly looked down over the sheet. "I don't need the blindfold. And little...?"

Jack opened his eyes again, warm laughter crinkling the corners of them, making them sparkle. "You've got a point there... close those baby blues."

Daniel grinned as he lay back and closed his eyes, trusting Jack. Hell, the man had never done anything to him, in bed, that Daniel hadn't liked. And vice versa. For a moment he wondered if Jack might be persuaded to, at some point, try a little tying up...

"Daniel?" The mattress dipped a little as Jack sat down next to him. "This might be a bit cold, but try to lie completely still..."

Daniel braced himself for whatever Jack might be up to. A moment later some kind of cool liquid spilled down over Daniel's throat, pooling at the hollow of it and Daniel understood what he'd felt under the sheet earlier. Well, this way they'd only ruin a set of sheets and if he knew Jack well, it would be a small price to pay for...

Daniel groaned as he felt Jack lapping at the cool liquid, which Daniel realized was the Bailey's Jack had brought into the bedroom. Damned, but the man was creative when it came to... Daniel arched up as the tongue dug into the hollow and Jack began sucking to clean up the spilled liquid by sucking his way down along where Daniel's neck and shoulder met.

"You're getting me all sticky," Daniel mumbled, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"That's the idea," Jack grinned against Daniel's collarbone.

Daniel kept his eyes closed, but he could hear the liquid slosh in the bottle and a moment later, he could hear Jack pouring it into something else, probably a glass.

"Would I get anywhere with asking what you're doing?" he asked conversationally.

"Nope," Jack said, sounding contented.

Daniel gave a mental shrug. As long as Jack was in this mood, all he could do was hang on for the ride. Trust was not an issue -- he trusted Jack with his life and he trusted the man to keep their games in bed interesting.

So far, Jack had never let him down on that account.

Something metallic clinked against glass and Daniel frowned. He could not help but smile as a finger rubbed lightly over his furrowed brow. Next thing he knew, he could feel Jack's tongue following the frown.

"Eww, Jack, quit the licking," Daniel mock-growled.

"I thought you liked it when I used my tongue," Jack said with laughter coloring his voice.

"There's a slight difference between being sensually licked..." Daniel's tongue flickered out, doing a seductive dance over his lower lip. "And being slobbered over," Daniel admonished. Without opening his eyes, he lifted his hand and pulled Jack's face own for a soft kiss.

The kiss grew from soft and loving, to sloppily wet and demanding. Daniel writhed as he tried to bring as much of the body above him into contact with his own heated skin, but with a growl, Jack pulled back, lightly slapping Daniel's hip.

"Slut," Jack panted.

"Pot, meet kettle," Daniel warned with a laugh. He still kept his eyes shut, not wanting to spoil Jack's planned surprise. Though no one had said he could not tease the man he loved.

Something brushed over Daniel's chest, causing him to shiver. Soft and wet, that was how he would describe it.

"Keep those pretty blue eyes of yours closed," Jack warned him.

"Mmmm," Daniel mumbled as he relaxed a little more. This was life. Daniel's muscles tightened as something wet and soft brushed over one of his nipples. The sensation was odd, but most definitely not bad.

Letting himself drift, Daniel did nothing but mentally trace the movements of what he realized was probably a paint brush as it glided gracefully over his skin. The soft bristles left a slight, pleasant tingle in their wake and Daniel hummed contentedly.

"God, I love it when you do that."

Jack's voice drew Daniel a little out of his daze. "What?" he asked curiously.

"You always... hum, when I do something particularly nice to you." Jack sounded more than a little in awe.

Daniel gave into the urge to touch and reached out, eyes still closed. His fingers met flesh and as his skilled fingers danced over Jack's naked skin, Daniel knew that he was dangerously close to a *very* ticklish spot.

"Daniel..."

The warning made Daniel smile. Without answering, he patted Jack's hip and relaxed again, waiting for Jack to work his magic.

And work his magic, he did. At one point, Daniel was not sure if he would be able to make it for another moment. The paint brush was doing an indecent dance on the insides of his thighs and Daniel knew perfectly well what he looked like, legs wantonly spread and making noises no civilized human being should ever utter.

The sweet smell of the alcohol combined with the touches and Jack's increasing breathing was a heady mixture and Daniel could have sworn that nothing could make him more aroused at that moment.

Jack went on to prove that no matter how intelligent Daniel was, he could be wrong. Blissfully wrong.

The moment that Jack's tongue began tracing the intricate patterns that Jack had spent so much time printing onto Daniel's naked skin with sticky Bailey's, Daniel went from pleasantly aroused to painfully needy.

"Oh...," Daniel gasped as the warm tongue lapped at the soft skin behind his knees. As Jack licked his way ,oh so very slowly, up Daniel's thighs, Daniel moaned and dug his fingers into the bedding.

"Daniel?"

"Jack... I can't..." the gasped words turned to a mewl as Jack's strong, callused fingers closed around the base of Daniel's cock and although the hard squeeze brought tears to Daniel's eyes for a moment, he sighed happily. He did not want this to be over so soon.

Daniel was unsure if he could call the state he was in heaven or hell. He teetered on the edge as Jack set about cleaning up the Bailey's with his tongue. 'Oh God... gotta love military precision,' Daniel thought in a daze.

Jack skillfully avoided most of Daniel's hotspots and Daniel was grateful for that. Although he nearly lost it when Jack cleaned the alcohol from his nipples, the tip of the tongue swirling around the tight nubs, driving Daniel even crazier.

The brush returned and Daniel thought for a moment that this was it. There was no way his sensitized skin could handle the soft bristles caressing the burning flesh of his painfully erect cock.

Then again, Jack's fingers returned to the base of it and Daniel mewled and begged, nowhere near capable of stringing together understandable sentences.

Suddenly all the oxygen seemed to have been sucked out of the room. Everything darkened for a split second before Daniel managed to unclench his jaw and draw in much needed air. His own voice was loud and unintelligible to his own fuzzy mind but it mattered little. Jack's hot mouth engulfed the head of Daniel's erection and the sensations shooting through Daniel's body were indescribable, so near what the state of Nirvana had to be.

At least what it would be for Daniel.

Loved, needed, wanted by a man that Daniel held in higher regards than he did anyone else.

"Oh... god... Jack..." Daniel's gasped words slipped from dry lips as Jack slid down even further. Daniel felt the nudge of a fingerer against his entrance and he willingly pushed his pelvis upward, sinking further into Jack's scorching mouth, nearly to the root.

Granted more room to move, Jack's finger was withdrawn and two took its place. Warmed up lube was spread into his opening and the muscles were gently loosened. Daniel bit into his lower lip as he felt Jack swallowing around his shaft and the fingers were thrust harder, further into his body. Stars exploded behind Daniel's closed eyelids and the only way Daniel could describe it, in his euphoric state, was a trip through the gate.... just warmer and *so* much better.

It took only one more brush against his prostate and Jack's was making the most arousing noises as he drank it all down. Daniel wondered why Jack always did this, although he had confessed to not really liking the taste. Still, Daniel had learned that it was all a part of the O'Neill package and oh man, what a package.

Daniel chuckled as he came down from his high, and it said a lot about their relationship that Jack did not call him on it. By now the older man was probably used to the strange twists, leaps, and turns Daniel's mind would take, especially when he let go during sex.

Feeling mellow and lazy, Daniel grinned, eyes still closed, as he felt Jack arranging him to his own liking, legs lifted up until his ass was pressed against Jack's lap and the erection rested against Daniel's spent cock.

"A little help?" Jack asked with laughter coloring his voice.

"Mmmm," Daniel hummed, but he managed to bring his hands down and hook them under his knees, drawing them up against his chest.

"Fuck, Daniel... if you could see yourself..." Jack's voice was tinted with awe and amazement and Daniel could not help but laugh.

"That's the idea, Jack, that's the idea."

"What?" Jack asked with amusement as he leaned up over Daniel and rubbed his cock against Daniel's slick opening.

Daniel moaned again. "The fucking," he gasped out.

"Slut," Jack said with a grin, no heat behind the word.

"Only with you," Daniel admitted, slipping his legs up over Jack's shoulder. He still kept his eyes closed, going with the flow and letting his other senses tell him what was going on.

Jack stayed where he was and Daniel wanted to push down, get him to finally just push in. Unfortunately, with this position, he had no leverage whatsoever.

"What are you waiting for?" Daniel groaned. "An engraved invitation?"

"No..." Jack said softly. "I'm waiting for you to open your eyes."

With a soft sigh and a smile, Daniel did that. As his gaze locked with Jack's, the older man leaned forward, slowly pushing inside Daniel. If he had not been completely spent, Daniel would have gotten hard just from the look on Jack's face. Pure bliss, mixed with the same awe and love that Daniel had heard in Jack's voice since they had gotten into bed.

As it was, Daniel's cock did manage a twitch in sympathy, but that was it.

Mellow beyond words, Daniel grinned up at Jack and slid his hands down Jack's tight biceps. Jack was braced above him, a hand on either side of Daniel's shoulders and Daniel would swear that he had never seen such a beautiful sight.

The slow slide ended as Jack came to a rest, buried to the hilt, his balls resting against Daniel's ass.

"Mmmm, goooood," Daniel hummed as he caressed Jack's shoulders and neck, letting his fingers stray up to touch that tempting mouth. It stretched to a smile and Daniel had to answer it with one of his own. With a last loving touch, Daniel let go and lifted his arms up over his head to grip the headboard of the bed.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that Jackson code for 'hard and fast'?" he asked softly as he slowly rotated his hips. The circular motion drove Daniel crazy, the tip of Jack's cock brushing nearly constantly over his prostate. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, but he managed to let out a small noise that was supposed to be a 'yes'.

Good thing that Jack was fluent in Daniel speech.

The slow rotations were taken over by slow thrusts, speeding up from teasing to harder and deeper with each one.

Daniel's gasps mingled with Jack's quick breathing. Tightening his hands on the headboard, Daniel smiled up at Jack, who took the cue. Leaning down, Jack grunted and halted his movements for a moment to take Daniel's mouth in a messy, hard kiss that Daniel knew conveyed more of Jack's feelings than words ever could.

Groaning, Daniel fell back as Jack sped up his thrusts again, looking down at Daniel with a wild abandon that never ceased to amaze him. The brown eyes were wells of darkness against a white background, both a little scary and a lot arousing.

Daniel let his head drop back, trying to draw in sufficient air for his lungs to keep working. He lost himself in the hard and fast rhythm that they had both wanted and it was all that he could ever ask for. Intimate, loving, trusting and beyond any words Daniel could use to describe it.

Pretty well done considering he was a linguist.

The bite to his neck was fast and hard, like the sex itself and Daniel's howl was a mixture of surprise and need as he felt his cock twitch and grow a little harder. It was nowhere near what it had been before, but the constant pounding of his prostate was driving his body to new limits.

As his second orgasm hit, Daniel's eyes rolled into the back of his head for a moment. Damn, this had to be worthy of a mention in his own private x-rated version of the Guinness Book of World Records.

Jack's thrusts slowed a little, and Daniel finally managed to look up at him again. The grin on the lined features sent shivers down Daniel's spine. He reached up and caressed Jack's face, feeling the slick lines of sweat. Bringing a finger back down, he licked the salty fluid off it.

Daniel heard how Jack's breath stuttered and the eyes seemed to widen just a little bit more, as Jack watched his mouth like it was some holy relic. With a soft groan he buried himself in Daniel and the dark eyes drifted shut.

"Look at me, Jack," Daniel said softly as he felt Jack hanging on to the last shreds of control.

As if it took all his willpower to open his eyes again, Jack finally looked down at him.

"Let go," Daniel whispered with a smile. "So beautiful," he continued, not really aware of what words were spilling from his lips. Jack was probably too far gone to actually pick them up anyway.

Daniel put a finger gently against Jack's lips and nodded.

With a shudder, Jack's body tightened and Jack's hips thrust back and forth again as he finally let go. With a groan Jack came, a moment later collapsing partly on top of Daniel.

He was heavy, but Daniel didn't care about that. He was where he wanted to be.

With stiff movements, Jack finally moved and slipped out of Daniel, much to Daniel's regret. Sliding down beside Daniel, Jack pulled the sheets up over them. He rubbed a hand down Daniel's flank.

"You okay?" he asked as he nuzzled against Daniel's neck.

Daniel wrapped his arms around the other man and held him close. "I'm so far beyond okay that I have no words for it."

"Wow, a speechless linguist," Jack snickered as he licked Daniel's neck.

Daniel chuckled and clamped a possessive hand on to Jack's ass. "Enjoy it while it lasts, this won't work in the field."

"Damn," Jack muttered sleepily. "And here I thought I'd found the answer to shutting you up."

Daniel pulled his head up and kissed the firm lips lightly. "Somehow I doubt the USAF will agree to such a plan."

"So... just here at home?" Jack whispered contentedly.

"Just here at home," Daniel agreed with a yawn. Damn, but the man could wear him out.

"Can we do it again?" Jack asked, voice fuzzy with half-sleep.

"Oh yeah... later," Daniel replied as he buried his nose in Jack's short, soft hair.

"Mmmm," Jack hummed as sleep claimed them both.

The End


End file.
